


Kamaitachi

by LailabugTheReader



Category: Naruto
Genre: But the OC makes total sense though-, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, It's not crappy- I promise, It's still not crappy, Izuna and Itachi are both Indra's brothers and have weasel names-coincidence? I think not., Reincarnation, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, fuck how did I get kudos jknkdljwl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailabugTheReader/pseuds/LailabugTheReader
Summary: Throughout his lives, Otsutsuki Indra has had someone very close to him. Close as a brother, one that would test his heart to the fullest.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indura & Original Male Characters, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kamaitachi

**Author's Note:**

> Izuna is a type of weasel. Itachi means weasel. Dude-

**Otsutsuki Indra once was a cheerful, playful child. He had a best friend who was another brother to him. But all good things must come to an end.**

********

"Kama! Come on! Father said we could play in the woods today if we looked for plants, remember?" _-I can't believe he was asleep!- _, I thought.__

********

__Kama sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, I suppose I spent too much time working on that sculpture last night."_ _

********

__"Kama!" I groaned. "Come on, even Asura can remember to go to sleep on time!"_ _

__He pouted. "Hey, that's a low blow!" He stood groggily and walked over to his workstation, yawning. Picking up a statuette, he showed it at me, smiling blearily. "Tah dah!"_ _

__Taking a close look at it, I gasped. It was a dancing weasel with scythes and armour, raindrops sliding down its twisting form. "Wow...... I wish I was as artistic as you."_ _

__He grinned at me. "It's for you. Your birthday is coming up soon and I just finished it." His face lit up, although his posture shifted to a more shy stance. "If we each got a drop of blood and dropped it on it, we'd be kinda like blood brothers. And we can promise that, in out next lives, _we'dberealbrothers _." He mumbled the last part.___ _

____Seeing his anxiety over it, I silently bit my finger and held it over the statuette, ready to let the droplet fall. Face lighting up, he quickly did the same._ _ _ _

____"I, Kama Nogami, pledge to be Indra Otsutsuki's brother now and forever, throughout any and all reincarnations, helping him to be his best self in whatever way possible and protecting him to the best of my ability." My eyes widened as he let the drop fall. I took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____"I, Indra Otsutsuki, pledge to be Kama Nogami's brother now and forever, throughout any and all reincarnations, helping him in anything in any way possible and guiding him to the best of my ability." I looked at his expressive eyes and knew deep down that I had made the right choice. "Now, get dressed! We're going into the woods!" I interrupted the moment, anxious for playing-time._ _ _ _

____He nodded, quickly throwing on some clothes. We raced outside and on, over to the river and forest just beyond. Just as he prepared to wade in, I picked him up, walking over with _Chakra, father had said _. Pouting again at the unfairness, he ran off with his basket to find plants.___ _ _ _

______*****_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as I was adding a particularly interesting plant to my well-organized basket, I heard my name being screamed from around Kama's direction._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dropping the basket, I used the chakra _\- It is to help people, Father said- _to speed myself, heading towards my all-but-blood-brother. Upon seeing him, I stopped dead. He was being held, blade to his throat, as men accused him of being a youkai-worshiper.___ _ _ _ _ _

________One spotted me, his eyes widening. "It's the youkai heir!" He shouted out, frightened. The men's expressions worsened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not only a youkai-worshiper, but close with the heir, too? It's our lucky day, everyone. Kill it, kill the prisoner!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________............................_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________......................_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________................_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________..........._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________......._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kama-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Blood. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Blood. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Whose blood? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________In a flash, I see. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Not mine. Kama's. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________They killed Kama. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****_____________________THEY KILLED KAMA! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

_______________________They killed him. ** __**_______________________

****

****_______________________****_Why?_ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****

________________________Why did they do it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

_______________________****__"Youkai-worshipers deserve to die, selling their souls to evil for strange abilities. But first, we'll find information from it." ____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

_______________________****___They did it. They did it because I wasn't strong enough. So I'll become strong. And I'll protect him in the next lives. And one day, we will become old together._ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****_______________________****____**I WILL BECOME STRONG FOR HIM! ** __****_ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****

_______________________****____****_*****_ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****_______________________****____****_I will become strong for Izuna._ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****

_______________________****____****_*****_ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****_______________________****____****_I will become strong for Itachi._ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****

_______________________****____****_*****_ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****

****_______________________****____****_And one day, I will protect my dear Kamaitachi._ ** ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

****

**Author's Note:**

> A Kamaitachi is a scythe wielding weasel, sooooooooo-


End file.
